Strawburst
(deflects smaller berries) |rarity = Legendary |unlocked = NA: $4.99 EU: €4.99 BR: R$10.00 TR: ₺10.49 PL: 20,66zł SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 AU: $7.99 ID: Rp75,000 |available time = July 28, 2015 to August 18, 2015 |costume1 = StrawburstCostume |costume2 = StrawburstCostume2 |flavor text = "Big is good," says Strawburst. "Though small's pretty choice as well. And you should never discount medium. I just like sizes, really." }} Strawburst is a special-edition premium lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that could be bought for a limited time during the Summer Nights event. It also made a brief return during the Food Fight Piñata Party and was available in stores during the 2016 Valenbrainz event. As its description states, it has three types of damage depending on how long the player waits for its berry to grow. Upon contact with zombies, the initial small berry deals 200 damage per shot to a single zombie, the medium berry deals 400 damage on a 3x3 area, and the largest berry deals 900 damage, also on a 3x3 area. Additionally, if a zombie reaches Strawburst and tries to eat it, it will self-destruct, dealing damage to the zombie depending on which state its berry is currently at. It takes the plant 10 seconds to grow from small to medium, and 15 seconds to grow from medium to big. After firing a berry of any size, it needs 8 seconds to regrow. This means the total time between firing a berry and it growing back to a big berry is 33 seconds. Origins Strawburst is based on the widely cultivated red fruit strawberry, belonging in the Fragaria genus. Visually, it is presented as an upside-down strawberry. Its name is a portmanteau of "strawberry" and "burst." Being a verb, burst means "to break from internal pressure"; therefore, it refers to how Strawburst's berries explode, or rather burst on contact with the zombies. It might also be a reference to Starbursts candies. Almanac entry Chinese version Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Strawburst will instantly grow to full size and laugh while a huge strawberry drops from the sky, which explodes after 5 seconds and deals 400 normal damage shots to all zombies on the lawn while Strawburst grins at the carnage. Bombard-mint effect When boosted by Bombard-mint, Strawburst will revive and grow faster, taking just one second to revive, one second to grow from its small to stage to its medium stage, and then another second to grow from its medium stage to its large stage. Overall, it takes about three seconds after bring fired for Strawburst to grow back to its full size while boosted. Level upgrade Level upgrades Strategies Strawburst draws potency from both its various modes of firing and its large splash radius: The small strawberries allow the player to neutralize weak threats early on without having to wait for long like other controllable plants; the medium strawberries can quickly destroy large amounts of zombies as long as they are not tougher than Conehead Zombie; and the large strawberries are capable of immense damage capability, which rival even Cob Cannon and easily forcing even Gargantuars off the map. This power, however, comes with a massive 400 sun price tag, making Strawburst not the most practical choice in normal level. Strawburst is also particularly vulnerable to ambushes - not even Infi-nut's force field will prevent him from exploding, and Endless Zones with constant ambushes such as Pyramid of Doom, Tiki Torch-er, and Icebound Battleground make it a hard time for Strawburst. Overall, as a plant, it requires a lot of support and setup in order to work but when established successfully, the player can easily wreak havoc with it. Another thing to note is that of the three berries, only the small one can be deflected or blocked. This makes Strawburst a reasonable choice against threats such as Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie as long as the player is patient enough to wait for the medium or large berry. Strawburst can also be used in conjunction with Power Tiles naturally occurring in Far Future or generated by Tile Turnip. A group of boosted Strawbursts (4 or more) can still deal massive amounts of damage and clear the screen of most threats. The Plant Food will also grow Strawburst instantly to the last stage, so remember to fire it before boosting. Gallery Trivia *Its growth stages resemble an unripe, ripening, and ripe strawberry. **It shares this quality with Ultomato, who's growth stages resemble a ripening tomato. *In Last Stand levels and Piñata Parties with pre-planted Strawbursts, they always start with the small berry when the player waits during setup regardless of time, and medium one when the level commences. *When placed right behind an undamaged tombstone, the first berry launched will hit the tombstone, even if there is a zombie in its lane. **Spore-shroom suffers the same problem. *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive it to its on-planting stage. **This also applies to Potato Mine, Pea Pod, Sun-shroom, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, Kiwibeast, Cryo-shroom, and Pyro-shroom. *It was shown in the Food Fight trailer for 2015 but was not available until the end of the Food Fight Piñata Parties. *According to the credits, it is voiced by Scott Porterfield. *In version 5.0.1, when there are no zombies in its lane, it will land on the leftmost tile of the lane instead of flying offscreen like in previous versions. *It is the first plant to have a special death animation, exploding when zombie is too close to it. **However, counting Bambrook and Level 2 Tall-nut in the Chinese version, it is the third plant to have a special death animation. *Strawburst and Explode-O-Nut are the only plants in the Bombard-mint family that aren't single-use. **They are both plants related to Summer Nights event. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Premium plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Explosive plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants triggered by eating Category:Summer Nights Category:Monthly special plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Environment modifiers